Downhole logging tools are utilized to acquire various characteristics of earth formations traversed by the borehole, as well as data relating to the size and shape of the borehole itself. The collection of information relating to downhole conditions, commonly referred to as “logging,” can be performed by several methods including wireline logging, “logging while drilling” (“LWD”) and “measuring while drilling (“MWD”).
Many boreholes have a non-circular (or oval) shape after drilling, especially in deviated and horizontal wells. As a result of the tectonic forces, the oval shape is created due to the effect of pressures in the crust being different in different directions. Currently, multi-component induction data processing methods based on circular-hole models are available for the well logging industry. As a result, when the borehole has a non-circular shape, the acquired formation properties (e.g., resistivity and dip) are inaccurate because they are based on circular borehole models.